


AFK

by Neverendingslumber



Series: NBA小短篇 [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: 关于某赛后的小短篇。





	AFK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustloveHALO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveHALO/gifts).



“好了，你们今天晚上回家注意安全。”Brad嘴角上扬，露出一个职业的笑容，和台下的记者们道别，下一秒他就面无表情地离开了新闻发布会。剩下的记者们窃窃私语，谁都不敢大声说话，气氛异常沉重。

Brad走出房间，看了一眼等在外面的几个教练组成员，朝他们做了个散开的手势，一言不发地穿过人群，把他们甩在身后。他走进球馆的洗手间，径直走到最角落的隔间，锁上门，背靠着门深深地吸气，又呼气。

三分钟，他对自己说，去他妈的冷静。他的耳边还回响着Gordon的那一声痛呼，也许在很多天之后还会把他从梦中惊醒。Brad想起小时候父亲拿着教学用的人体玩偶，手把手地告诉他每一块骨骼的名称和作用。他到现在还能精准地回忆起每一块骨头的位置，却恨不得自己听不懂队医说的每一个名词。

F**k，他悄无声息地骂了一句，闭上眼睛。口袋里的手机忽然震动了一下，他过了好久才拿出来，沉吟了一会儿才打开。

嘿教练，竟然是Gordon给他发的短信，我只是暂时AFK一下，很快就能回来跟你开黑了，如果你还记得这词是什么意思的话。两句话中间还夹杂了一个吐舌的表情。

他反反复复地把这条短信看了一遍又一遍。我再给你三分钟，他对自己说，身为教练，绝对不可以在这种时候掉眼泪。

***

Brad给Gordon的经纪人打了个电话，后者很快就赶了过来。

“我对游戏这种事情一窍不通，”他告诉经纪人，“也没他家的钥匙。”

“其实有电脑就可以联网了，”经纪人笑了，从房间的一角拖出一个大箱子，“不过Gordon在这种事情上挺懒的，有时候想起来了也会从这个箱子里翻旧游戏玩。”

Brad弯下腰，箱子里一张张游戏盘码得整整齐齐，他翻看了一会儿，忽然皱了皱眉，从最底层挖出一张看起来还是崭新的NBA2K9，封面上的Garnett穿着波士顿的绿色球衣，连封皮都没有拆。

“哦这张啊……”经纪人凑过来，在箱子里鼓捣了一会儿，翻出另外一盘一模一样的递给Brad，“他打游戏的时候用的是这盘，也不知道为什么。”

Brad笑了，他指着光盘的背面，右下角有黑色记号笔写的BS两个字母。

“Bull……shit？”经纪人看着Brad。

“你才bullshit。”Brad笑骂了一句，“这盘是我送他的，想不到这个时候还挺应景。”他和经纪人拿了Gordon的电脑，游戏机，和一些生活用品，林林总总地装在一个纸箱子里。

“教练你终于来啦！”Gordon在病床上招呼Brad，“我还以为你又迷路了……差点担心得要给你发短信了呢。”他朝Brad挥了挥手机，屏幕上却是正在玩的游戏。

“我看我来的不巧？”Brad叉腰，挑起一边眉毛。

“挺巧，挺巧，”Gordon指着床边的椅子，“我大概还有五分钟就打完了。”

Brad坐在塑料椅子上，时不时地瞄一眼正在玩游戏的Gordon，又看几眼手表。幸好Gordon说话算话，五分钟之后真的放下了手机，抬起头看着Brad：“教练，我这下可要无聊死了……”

“你不是可以玩游戏吗？”Brad拿脚尖捅了捅放在地上的箱子，“你看，我把家当都给你搬来了。”

Gordon伸直腰看着地上的箱子，咂咂舌：“教练，我后天就出院了啊，你这架势，是以为我要住院到下个赛季吗？”

Brad这才意识到Gordon马上就要出院，其实根本玩不了那么多游戏：“我又不知道你想玩什么……省的待会你跟我发脾气。”

“嘻嘻，教练你是不是因为我，情绪有了那么一点点的小波动啊？”Gordon把脸凑过去，他今天没有抹发胶，刘海和以前那样贴在额头上，软软的。

Brad瞪他一眼，不想说话。

“教练~~~~~~”Gordon拖长声音喊他。

“过两天就要去打客场了。”Brad清清嗓子，拍拍Gordon的脑袋，“走之前，你需要什么东西吗？”

Gordon眨眨眼，打量了他良久，想了想，忽然眼睛一亮：“我想要个篮球。”

“……”

“这儿什么都有，就是没有篮球。”Gordon认真地解释道，“放心教练，我不会在家拍球的。我楼下住了位特别凶的女士，吵到她的话，可一点都不好玩。”

“后天走之前我会送到你那儿。”Brad看看时间差不多，准备离开。

“那我到时候给你开门！”

“不用了，你经纪人把钥匙给我了。”Brad走到门口，又想起了什么，回头叮嘱了一句，“别玩太久，等近视了有你哭的。”

Brad回到家，走进书房，从柜子里拿出一个篮球。2010年他带着巴特勒大学晋级NCAA总决赛，赢了半决赛之后Gordon连衣服都来不及换，就从更衣室里溜出来拦住了他。

“你怎么没和队友去庆祝？”Brad问道。

“没赢总决赛呢，有什么好庆祝的。”Gordon把汗湿的刘海往后拨，从身后拿出一个篮球，“呐教练，我好不容易从球场管理员那儿要来的，送给你吧。”

“你不是说没什么好庆祝的吗？”Brad接过球，问了句。

“因为总决赛的用球我当然要带回自己家保管啊。”Gordon笑着说，“半决赛的球就留给教练做纪念吧。”

结果呢，决赛过后只能在我怀里哭了。Brad想起往事，摇摇头。他拿起篮球，从书桌的笔筒上挑了一支马克笔，写了几笔。

Gordon睡完午觉，在客厅里发现了一个篮球。他弯下腰，才觉察到这是一个自己熟悉的篮球。他曾经为了这个球和人死缠烂打，又抱着它纠结良久，才在那上面写了自己一直以来都想说却没能说出口的话。

自己那时候的字看起来歪歪扭扭的，怕是肾上腺激素还未褪去：“Brad Stevens是我见过最棒的教练和男人。”

而如今，那排字下面多了一行龙飞凤舞的花体字。

“谢天谢地，那个时候你已经是个成年人了。”

“切，那时候我已经20了好吧。”Gordon笑着自语。


End file.
